


That Damned Coffee Machine

by SpiderBites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheer up buttercup, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint not so much, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Maria finds this hilarious, My first Blackhill in ages!, OOC Natasha maybe, Sorry it's short, Stupidly confusing coffee machines, When the American Bestie needs fluff, You write fluff, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderBites/pseuds/SpiderBites
Summary: All Natasha wanted was a simple cup of coffee. Clint's confusing coffee machine however, had other ideas.





	That Damned Coffee Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarcasticMusician](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/gifts).



> Surprise Yank! I wanted to write some fluff for you to cheer you up a lil. Sorry in advance, it isn't my best work. 
> 
> Hope everyone likes it!

Natasha had broken Clint's coffee machine. Clint's slightly expensive and most cherished coffee machine. And she had no idea how she managed it.

One second she was pushing buttons, trying to understand how the stupid thing worked while Maria laughed next to her, and then there was a tiny explosion before rogue parts began to fall off.

To Maria, it was absolutely hilarious. To Natasha, it was mortifying. Clint loved that thing like he loved his kids. And Natasha had just murdered it. She frantically looked at Maria, part of the machine still in her hand, eyes almost bulging from her head.

“How did you do that?” Maria asked, still chuckling behind a piece of toast. The redhead glared at her.

“This is not funny! Clint's gonna kill me!”

Biting a chunk out of her breakfast, Maria put the toast back onto her plate, brushed the crumbs from her hands and took the broken bit of machine from her girlfriend. She looked at it.

“Where did this even go?”

Natasha shrugged.

“I don’t know. It came off when everything else did.”

“Is this even part of the coffee machine?” Maria asked, trying to place it back.

“I assume so!” Natasha replied. “Maybe Stark can help? He's good at fixing things.”

Maria gave up.

“Or maybe you can bury it in the garden and tell Clint it went to a nice farm with the other coffee machines.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“You're hilarious.”

“I try.”

“Are you going to help or just stand there laughing?”

“I think I’m gonna stand here laughing,” Maria replied, smirking slightly. “This is amazing.”

“Maria.”

“Natasha.”

She huffed and turned back to the machine.

“I really don’t know how I’m going to survive this.”

“You’ve fought against aliens and I’m pretty sure you’ve fought against Clint before, as well.” Maria said.

“Twice.”

“What?”

“We’ve fought against each other twice. Well, once - the last time was more like a sparring session.” Natasha replied.

“When was the first time? Budapest?”

“We don’t talk about Budapest.” Natasha said. “The last time was when Loki brainwashed him.”

But before Maria could reply, the pair heard footsteps coming down the stairs behind them. They instantly froze, like a couple of toddlers caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Holy crap, what happened in here?”

"Laura!" Natasha shouted, spinning quickly to face Clint's wife. "Help!"

"Why what -" Her eyes landed on the coffee machine and her face fell. "You didn't..."

"She kinda did." Maria replied, dodging Natasha's weak punch. 

"That cost..."

"A lot of money, I know." Natasha finished, becoming frantic again. "It was an accident."

"I don't think Clint is going to see that..."

"Please help me."

"Do what? Tell Clint it's gone to live with another family?"

"I said that, too." Maria laughed, nudging the smaller woman. 

"You do know Clint will kill you, Natasha?" Laura said as she inspected the machine. "I'm pretty pissed too but he loves this machine."

"I know he does." Natasha sighed. 

"It was nice knowing you, Natasha. I'll get the kids to speak at your funeral."

Natasha groaned. 

"Why did you let him buy such a confusing thing anyway? All I wanted was a cup of coffee." 

Laura just shrugged and filled a cup up with water. She took a sip.

"I'll blame Tony Stark."

"What's Stark done now?" Clint asked. Everyone looked at him, Natasha sliding in front of the coffee machine while Maria hid her smile behind her hand. He smiled at the three women, walked over to Laura and kissed her cheek. The only problem with that, was from that angle, he could directly see his broken machine. His smile fell from his face as he took the remains in. He didn't move. Until slowly, very slowly, his eyes moved to Natasha who was looking more worried by the second. 

"Clint -"

"My coffee machine..."

"...it was an accident." 

"I've only had it three weeks! What the hell, Nat!"

At his sudden burst of anger, the three women all took a step back from him. 

"I'm sorry, Clint, okay? I didn't mean to do what I did."

"I think the vein in his forehead is about to burst..." Maria murmured, smirking a little more when Clint's eyes locked on her. She quickly pointed to Natasha. "She did it, not me."

Everyone stood still and it seemed that the outside world did too. But when Clint dove forward, grabbing for Natasha, the redhead threw herself back and bolted from the kitchen. Clint was hot on her heels. 

“Romanoff!”

“Barton!"

They disappeared outside and seconds later, Natasha rushed past the kitchen widow, Clint not far behind. 

"I'll hide all the sharp objects." Laura said with a sigh, pushing off from the counter. Maria just laughed and watched as Natasha tried to zig-zag to get Clint off her trail. 

It didn't work. 

"How long do you think this'll go on for?" Maria said as Laura took out all the knives from the knife block. 

Laura looked up as Clint dove for Natasha, making them both partially vanish from view. All they could now see was their legs entangled together as they fought. 

"Hours."

Maria sighed and handed Laura a bread knife from the sink. 

"Wanna take the kids out for breakfast?" she asked. 

"Sounds perfect. I'll get them ready." 

"Should we bring the big kids anything?"

"Maybe," Laura said, watching as Clint tried to yank Natasha down from a tree. "How did she do that...?"

Maria looked out the window in time to see her girlfriend kick Clint in the face. 

"It's best not to ask." Maria replied. The two of them laughed but still didn't move from the widow.

Clint and Natasha showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. 


End file.
